


Far Too Young To Die

by PumpKit



Series: Skydive [1]
Category: B.A.P, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Drama, F/M, Heavy Angst, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpKit/pseuds/PumpKit
Summary: Ain't no love when the wicked run.Kim Himchan, the arrogant and fierce detective, has no problems in his job. Together with his partner Bang Yongguk he is one of the best in the precinct, making their job life easy. Though his job and personal life takes a sudden U-turn when he is suddenly met with the rebellious and unpredictable princess Yoo Miyoung.After a horrific threat against the royals the Detectives are forced to find out who it was and protect them.But Yoo Miyoung is not going to make that easy for Himchan.





	1. one

Today was the day where Himchan was supposed to sit at home with a good book and a glass of wine. He was not supposed to be stuck in a club, mingling with sweaty people, probably way younger than him, while his partner grinded against some girl he has never seen before.  
Himchan sighed, pushing his way through the crowd towards the bar to get himself a drink. He just knew that he wasn't able to get through this night sober, while Yongguk kept feeling up random girls.  
His gaze moved around the packed club, though he tried to avoid looking at the people who acted like they were in a soft porn rather than on a dance floor. He wished he was joking but more than half of the dance floor was filled with people bumping and grinding against each other and he was sure that if the awful music wasn't there, you would be able to hear moans and grunts.

So he just let his gaze flow a bit more until he was met with a pair of eyes looking straight at him. Himchan only scoffed lightly as he took in the appearance of the woman looking at him. She was definitely younger than him and dressed appropriate for a club, though a bit scandalous. The woman took a sip of her drink before she pushed herself of the bar, strutting past him towards the dance floor, making sure that his eyes never left her as she started to dance seductively.

She smiled as she gained the attention of multiple men standing around her, moving her body in a way that made even Himchan stare. He continued to watch her as he downed another drink, contemplaining if he should approach her or not. Though he probably shouldn't. Yongguk wouldn't live this down. He would hear about this probably even at his funeral. But he had to admit, the looks that girl gave him did affect him. Even more with the amount of alcohol he already drank. Maybe he really should just approach her. Maybe he should have fun just once.

Groaning Himchan shook his head. The alcohol and Yongguk were getting to him. Maybe the way that woman looked on the dancefloor too, but he would never admit that. Never would he admit that anyone other than himself had any influence on him. He turned away from the dancefloor, concentrating on his drink, rather than on the woman on the dancefloor. Which she didn't seem to like, as she scrunched her nose in displeasure, before she pushed through the crowd towards the bar. Towards the spot where Himchan stood.

With a loud sigh and a bright smile she leaned across the counter, waving the bartender towards her and ordering another drink, while Himchan was overwhelmed by a wave of some flower perfume. He turned his head towards the woman, who smiled brightly as she took the glass of brown liquor. Her eyes moved towards Himchan, bringing the glass to her cherry red lips as she took a sip.

"Would that be cliché if I ask you if you're here often?", she asked, her voice raised so he was able to hear her over the loud, still awful, music. Himchan tried to ignore her, only shooting a small smirk her way before he turned around again. But the small, drunk, voice in his head started to reason why he should talk to her and why he probably should have her in his bedroom. He licked his suddenly dry lips, his throat begging for another drink as he started to imagine her in the worst ways.

"Actually no.", he said, ordering another drink, "I'm not here usually."

The woman started to grin with glee, as he started to continue their conversation that barely even started. She took another sip of her drink, before she placed her head on her hand.

"So today's my lucky day then, huh?", she smirked, eyeing Himchan who gulped down his drink in one sip. The male only nodded, groaning slightly at the tingling sensation in his throat. His mind leaving the woman for a short moment as he thought about Yongguk’s words.

"Himchan, you should live a little more. You know. Mingle with people outside of work and stuff."

Live a little. Himchan’s intoxicated mind was running wild as he looked at the woman next to him.

"Maybe.", he smirked again slightly, licking his lips for a short moment only to catch her gaze shifting towards his lips. A raspy laugh left his throat. He knew he had this effect on women and men. Though usually he wouldn't take advantage of it, but this time wanted it to be different. He wanted to follow Yongguk's advice and live a little.

He leaned towards her, so close that she was able to smell his cologne and the liquor, but honestly she didn't even care, "How about we go somewhere more private?"

"I would love to.", she smiled brightly, gulping down the rest of her drink, before she paid for it. Her smile only getting brighter as Himchan took her hand, pulling her away from the crowd, out of the club. Himchan nodded towards his colleague who looked at him in shock. Yongguk could only watch as Himchan left the club accompanied by a blonde woman, who looked oddly familiar to him.

The couple called a taxi quickly, nearly sticking to each others side. Though Himchan restrained himself from touching her in inappropriate places, she was the total opposite, clinging onto him, dragging her hand over his chest. Letting it wander down and down until she hooked her fingers on his belt. That was when he pushed her towards the cab gently.

"Wait until we're at my place.", he said, voice dripping pure lust at this point and it was getting hard for him to hold back, as the girl next to him didn't even listen to his words. Was she really that desperate?

The ride to his apartment felt like a century, as he let her lips work on his neck, scattering small love bites across it. Himchan payed for the cab, pulling her along out of it, before rushing into the apartment building and he waited. Waited until the elevator doors closed, before he pushed her against the walls, claiming her lips in a hungry kiss.

She whined, her hands tangling into his hair, pulling slightly as she bit down on his lips slightly, earning a deep growl from the male in front of her. He needed this. Dear god how much he needed this, after exhausting weeks and months of work, he needed at least something to get the stress off of him. Even if it was this way, he shouldn't complain.

The elevator doors opened and in a flash Himchan pulled her along, unlocking his apartment door, as he carried her inside. He didn’t want to waste any precious time on any type of foreplay. Honestly, he just needed her writhing under him at this point, but he made sure that this information would never leave his apartment or get near Yongguk..or anyone else in the precinct.

She looked up at him as she was sprawled out on his bed, watching him while he threw his jacket aside and pulled his white shirt over his head. A grin tugged on her lips as hovered above her, his lips crashing onto hers and his hips grinding desperately against her.

A gasp left her lips, gripping onto his shoulders, hips stuttering as she searched for more friction, more desperately needed friction. Himchan would’ve loved to tease her. He would’ve loved to make her beg for him, but at this point he was far too gone to even care.

He just wanted her and he had her that night.


	2. two

Himchan groaned as he buried is head in the crook of her neck, his hips steadily moving against her.  
It was overwhelming. She was overwhelming.  
His mind was clouded as he placed chased lips on her neck, his hands never leaving her hips.  
The suffocating heat only made it feel more intense as breathy moans left her lips.  
It seemed like infinity as they were together. But Himchan soon found himself awake alone in his bed, as the alarm clock rang annoyingly loud next to his head. Which resulted in him, maybe shutting it off a bit too hard.  
But his head throbbed, he felt like he was going to puke and the alarm clock didn’t help his current situation. 

The thing he desperately needed right now was an aspirin and some fresh clothes.  
He threw back his blanket, glad that the girl from yesterday night already left so he could get his morning routine done without any disturbances. Himchan really disliked to share his apartment and his mornings with people.  
His legs carried him into his huge, clean bathroom and under his shower. He didn’t have to worry about clothes since they weren’t necessary and he didn’t need to put them on after they finished.  
A satisfied sigh left his lips as the warm water hit his skin and he couldn’t wait until his skin didn’t smell like her perfume anymore. Her weird, intoxicating smell clung onto him and was hardly fazed by his herb shampoo. He probably had to throw away his bedsheets because he wouldn’t be able to get rid of her smell and he just really didn’t like his bed to smell like roses and chocolate..and somewhat wood. Honestly it confused him. Which was a reason why he wanted the smell to be gone. No matter what.  
He didn’t need someone or something confusing his senses. After all he was a detective and he had to concentrate on his work.  
After he finished showering, he went back into his room and searched for his work outfit, which usually resulted in a blue jeans and some random shirt, which was black today.  
His head was still throbbing as he went into the kitchen, searching for an aspirin and he swore himself, that he would never listen to Yongguk. He’d rather live with that fake guilt Yongguk created than have to deal with drunk people.  
Who knows. Not everybody was like the woman he picked up yesterday and would leave before he woke up. He really didn’t want to deal with them the next morning and he also was a detective. He had some reputation to keep.  
But Yongguk was stubborn. Easily compared with a leech. There are two ways to handle a leech. You could wait until it sucked itself full and it falls of by itself or you rip it off and probably suffer a huge amount of blood loss due to the blood thinner and a probable infection.  
Well Yongguk was basically the same. You could either wait until he is satisfied with you being social for two hours or you try to force him to leave you alone, which will not result in blood loss and infections but in a huge amount of guilt tripping and sad puppy eyes for about three months straight.  
Sometimes Himchan wondered how Yongguk even managed to become a detective. He was the softest human being he ever met. But sometimes he was harshly reminded of how skilled Bang Yongguk really was.  
Himchan was quickly pulled back from his train of thoughts, as a harsh knock came from his door and just by the way the person knocked, he knew it was his partner, who he despised at this moment.  
“Detective Kim Himchan.”, Yongguk grinned widely, “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”  
Himchan groaned, letting Yongguk into his apartment, where he easily ignored the way the other detective tried to look around sneakily in hope to see Himchan’s fling.  
“She left earlier this morning.”, Himchan informed, putting on his shoes and searching for his gun.  
Yongguk sighed, his dreams of his partner finally getting involved in a serious relationship crushed in a millisecond.  
“Are you ready? We don’t have all day.”, Yongguk looked up again, finding Himchan at his door, his keys in his hands and gun strapped around his hips.  
Yongguk nodded, following the younger one until he was at his car.  
“Let’s take a short break at the coffee shop. Without my coffee I won’t be able to work today.”, Himchan said, slowly massaging his temples, as his headache slowly started to appear again.  
The aspirin didn’t seem to work at all.  
Yongguk couldn’t help but grin, as he found his place behind the steering wheel, “Damn, she gave you a hard night, huh? Pun intended by the way.”  
Himchan only shot him a dirty glare, knowing very well that he shouldn’t give in to Yongguk’s playful manner, because as always, he would only regret it and Yongguk would only get more cocky about it.  
So they both spend the car ride in silent and Himchan was nearly happy that the topic of last night was dropped. Well that was until they where in line at the coffee shop.  
“You know,”, Yongguk started, staring up at the menu as if he hadn’t already decided what to order, “That girl yesterday really reminded me of someone.”  
Himchan groaned, “If I find out that you already slept with her I won’t be able to leave my shower for a week straight, Bang.”  
Yongguk took the hint and stayed quiet until they got their coffees. Which didn’t mean that he stopped thinking about it. He was so sure that he already saw the woman Himchan left with. But he couldn’t recall where he saw here. No matter how hard he thought about it.  
“How was the party yesterday?”, Daehyun greeted them with a usual sly grin, as they entered the precinct and Himchan only gave him the usual look.  
“Great.”, Yongguk grinned, leaning against Daehyun’s desk, as he watched his partner slumping down at his own desk.  
Jung Daehyun was three years younger than both of them and was a remotely good detective, though he didn’t work here as long as Himchan or Yongguk. He seemed to be alright. Though Himchan and he never really talked much, which was mostly because Himchan rarely talked with anyone but Yongguk, they got along pretty well. It was just that Himchan’s mood seemed to be really down today.  
“You wouldn’t believe me, but Himchan left the club with someone yesterday.”, Yongguk grinned, happy to spread around the gossip about his partner and even happier as Daehyun gasped and looked at Himchan in awe.  
“He did what?”, but before Yongguk could even furthermore explain the situation, Himchan cut him off.  
“Bang. Don’t we have a cold case to work on and Jung, don’t you have anything better to do than gossip about your colleagues. Where’s your partner?”, Himchan snarled, putting down his cup of coffee and eyeing the two other detectives angrily.  
Daehyun’s smirk only grew, “Oh Jongup is currently using the gym.”  
“Maybe you should start using it too.”, Himchan smiled sweetly, booting up his computer, before turning away his attention from his colleagues.  
“Now, now. You shouldn’t insult the other detectives like this, Himchan.”, Bae Chandong, their chief, walked out of his office, a folder in his hand as he came to an abrupt stop in front of Himchan’s desk.  
Huffing and puffing, looking as troubled as ever and Himchan would lie if he said he wasn’t disgusted by their chief’s appearance.  
He had a few kilograms too much and wasn’t a very sporty guy. Bae Chandong also seemed to rather dislike Himchan, but that didn’t faze him that much, since his granddaughter basically adored the detective.  
“You have something better to do.”  
Himchan nodded, for the first time agreeing completely with his chief, “Exactly. Yongguk. The cold case. Now come on. I need you to check that license plate.”  
Chandong snorted, taking the folder away from Himchan and shoving it against Daehyun’s chest, “No, Kim. Something bigger.”  
He threw the open folder onto the desk, waving Yongguk over, who was already on his way over, rounding the desk and standing next to Himchan.  
The younger detective eyed Chandong, hoping he would joke.  
“Are you seriously taking away a case from me?”, Himchan spoke in disbelieve. Bae Chandong tried it already once and had to deal with Himchan not caring about it and still working on the case. He could’ve fired him. Chandong knew that. But Himchan was way too precious for the precinct.  
It wasn’t that all of the detectives compared to Himchan were shit. But there where only four detectives that took their job really serious and Himchan was one of them. Which was sad sometimes because of how arrogant the detective was.  
Yongguk, already used to his behavior, didn’t even care about Himchan trying to talk Chandong down. He wouldn’t even be able to do it. So he already took the folder into his hands, flipping the pages with interest.  
It was a threat against the royal family. Their daughter, Yoo Miyoung to be exact.  
“This.”, Chandong’s fat finger pointed towards the folder in Yongguk’s hands, “Is not only very important but also a very big secret. So I hope that both of you will be discreet about it.”  
“I don’t care right now. You have Jongup and Daehyun. They’re both free right now. Why the fuck would you take away my case?”, Himchan was slowly starting to turn very angry. He just wanted to work at the cold case in peace and not be swarmed by Chandong nor anyone else.  
Paperwork. Everything he wanted to do today was paperwork and now he had to deal with this.  
Chandong was about to say something, ready to scold the detective, when Yongguk put his hand on his partner’s shoulder.  
“Wait, Chan. Maybe this will actually be interesting for you.”, Yongguk said, laying down the folder back onto his desk, catching Himchan’s attention.  
Yongguk rarely called him Chan[pun not intended] anymore. The last time he called him that, was back in High School, when Himchan’s cat ran away.  
So Himchan decided to stop bickering with his chief and turned his attention towards the folder.  
And for the first time in a while, he felt his heart sink. This was his apartment complex.  
Why he knew that so well?  
Because he recognized himself on the picture, though his face was not clearly visible he knew that it was him and he most definitely recognized the woman with him.  
The focus was on her, obviously trying to get a good picture and whoever made that picture did a good job.  
Her face was raised towards the sky, as Himchan’s face was buried in her neck, he vividly remembered what he was doing at this point.  
Himchan picked up the folder, growing quiet in mere seconds, which attracted even more attention from his co-workers.  
At this point he was like a volcano, barely holding his anger inside, about to explode any second, as he slammed the folder shut and stood up.  
“So you’re taking the case?”, Chandong stated, staring after Himchan who rushed out of the precinct, with a visibly worried Yongguk following along, only nodding shortly to confirm his chief’s word.  
Himchan waited until they were in Yongguk’s car until a small eruption happened.  
“What the fuck.”, he nearly yelled, slamming the folder onto his lap, “What is this shit.”  
Yongguk sighed, nodding lightly, “Okay, I know it seems..weird. But Himchan calm down. This seems serious and you have to keep your cool. You never lost it ever so why loose it now over this?”  
“What? Yongguk. You’re acting like this is nothing. Someone creeped around me too and this..this woman has the audacity to go around and lie to people?”  
Yongguk didn’t know what to do. He never saw Himchan this distressed over something so he didn’t know what to do to calm him down. Himchan wasn’t a person to calm down with a cup of hot chocolate and a good movie. It was like defusing a bomb and Yongguk was obviously not trained to do such thing.  
“Okay look.”, Yongguk sighed, “Let’s just get the first interview done and then we’ll go to you place and drink something or go to the gym first I don’t care. But I need you to be your usual professional self. Because this.”, aggressive tapping against the folder on Himchan’s lap. “Is the royal family and if we allow us one fuck up. If even something minor happens to anyone of them. We’re screwed. Like royally screwed and oh my god no pun intended.”  
Himchan would’ve loved to just open the car door and jump out while driving. He loved his job and he would never let a case fail, his ego was too big for that. But this was something different. Never did a case involve him privately and now that it did. He really, really disliked it.  
But his ego got the best of him. Resulting in him only nodding quietly. Deciding to go to the gym with Jongup later.  
Moon Jongup, who was Daehyun’s partner, was much like Himchan. Maybe not as arrogant as he was, but as quiet and cold. It was a wonder that both of them were this close, since neither of them really talked while they met up. But Himchan appreciated silence sometimes and today he definitely needed it.  
Himchan sighed, closing his eyes and regretting last night even more, as he let the drive get past him quietly, while Yongguk only waited for him to explode again. It would happen sooner or later and he knew it all too well.


End file.
